In the electrical transmission field, the high tension lines that carry current are usually strung between support towers. These towers are constructed to maintain securely the wires and are of a somewhat complicated design.
It has become more desirable at this time to utilize single post support for the wires. This has obvious advantages over the tower i.e., reduced costs and construction. However, in order to secure the post in position it has been found desirable to anchor the posts by way of guy wires which are secured to stationary supports usually embedded in the ground. Dead ending the guy wire should not be too difficult a procedure since the size of the wire and the dead end are fairly large and as such could be cumbersome to work with.